Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3}{2p} + \dfrac{7}{2p}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{3 + 7}{2p}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{10}{2p}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $t = \dfrac{5}{p}$